


What A Good Dongsaeng

by ynascreaming



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Jongdae mildly pining, M/M, Offscreen Baekxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynascreaming/pseuds/ynascreaming
Summary: Jongdae comes home on a hot August day to an absolutely freezing apartment. When he goes to mess with the AC, he finds that it has been dripping condensation on a sleeping Minseok. He fixes this.





	What A Good Dongsaeng

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I wrote this like over a year ago, but I'm trying to get into the habit of actually posting what I write. It's based off of an interview in which they described this actually happening. With or without the snuggling, who knows. 
> 
> Um, yeah, so bear with me, this is my first posted ficlet and it's the first thing I've written for a really long time. Any feedback is greatly appreciated.
> 
> Also, I had to stop myself from titling this Jongdae Is Not Into Temperature Play. idk idk

Jongdae heaved his duffel bag through the doorway, breathing heavily. He was so done with today, with this weather, with this stupid month of August. What even was August, why'd it decide to be a blistering 104 degrees for _days_ while all Jongdae wanted was to not sweat through all of clothes as soon as he stepped outside. He dropped his bulging duffel on the ground by the shoe rack and kicked the door shut with his heel, sighing in relief. Someone had left the AC on and it felt heavenly inside.

"Anyone home?" He called, toeing off his worn sneakers, and nudging them aside. He debated trying to lug the duffel into the rest of the apartment with him but decided against it. The bag wasn't that heavy, but his arms felt like noodles. If he was lucky, maybe he could get Minseok to do it for him. Put those muscles to use.

It was Minseok's fault anyway, that he was lugging around a bag full of sweaty gym clothes. He was the one who nagged Jongdae into getting a hobby. Jongdae responded with, "what, you mean like stamp collecting?" And Minseok had raised a brow, giving him a look, before he helpfully offered to include him on his gym membership. Which was how Jongdae found himself coming home from the gym, sweating out all of the moisture in his body, smelling like armpits and socks.

He wandered into the kitchen, listening for the sounds of his roommates. Baekhyun was supposed to be at work, but Yixing could be home, since his work schedule wasn't set in stone. He filled up a glass of water before chugging it down and refilling it again. He sipped at it as he went and put his ear to Baekhyun and Yixing's door. Yixing probably wasn't home. If he were, Jongdae would hear him strumming his guitar or humming to himself. He was just as noisy as Baekhyun, just in a less obnoxious way.

Jongdae drained the rest of his water, putting the empty glass in the sink, before going to take a shower. When he emerged, he felt more human and the deadness in his arms had lightened into a throbbing ache that was easier to deal with. Jongdae wrapped a towel around his waist, and looked at his stomach in the mirror. Still no abs, but he was getting there. He flexed his arm. The noticeably hardened muscle made him smirk.

Jongdae opened the bathroom door, steam spilling out into the hall, and startled at the cold air. His shower warm skin pebbled at the breeze and he shivered as he quickly shuffled into the bedroom he shared with Minseok. He shut the door behind him and dropped his towel, moving towards the dresser next to his bed and the warm clothes within. He knew it was August, and hellaciously hot outside, but who was blasting the AC when no one was even home to benefit? That was just sucking up energy and money.

Jongdae threw on some socks, boxers, sweat pants and a loose shirt before he turned around, intending to turn off the AC unit that was installed in the wall above Minseok's bed. He didn't expect to see Minseok _in_ his bed though. Biting back a yelp, Jongdae stared at Minseok in surprise. He was out cold, lying on his stomach, face buried in his pillow and turned towards the wall his bed was pushed up to. And he was shirtless. Very shirtless.

Jongdae should be used to it by now. He'd been roommates with Minseok for over a year, and he was Jongdae's best friend besides that. Everyone has seen their best friend naked at some point, and anyone who was friends with Minseok saw more than their fair share of skin. Minseok wasn't shy, at least not with his body, not since he started improving it in an effort to boost his self esteem three years ago. Since then, Baekhyun has started calling him ‘stripper hyung,’ like the little shit he was. Jongdae, however, fully supported Minseok in his endeavors, and he never complained about seeing more of Minseok.

"Hyung?" He called softly, to make sure Minseok was really sleeping. There was no response besides deep, even breaths.

Minseok's back looked drenched in sweat, the light softly reflecting off his damp skin. He only had a top sheet pulled up to his waist, the comforter kicked down into a bundle at the foot of his bed, and Jongdae could see a sliver of the waistband of Minseok's boxers peeking above the sheet. The hair at the nape of his neck was wet.

Jongdae frowned and went closer, gently sitting down on the edge of his bed, holding his hand above Minseok's back. He shouldn't be sweating so much, it was way too cold for that in here. He didn't feel any excessive heat rising from Minseok's skin. Jongdae edged further into the bed, Minseok having fallen asleep so close to the wall, and reached around to softly put two fingers on the wrist that wasn't tucked under his pillow. Jongdae silently counted, then withdrew his hand. His heart wasn't beating faster than normal. Jongdae bit his lip, hoping Minseok wasn't getting sick like he tended to do when he was overly worried or stressed.

The AC unit that was attached to the wall directly above Minseok made a hissing noise, and Jongdae looked at it, startled. He watched as it started dripping condensation straight onto the expanse of Minseok's shoulders. The droplets of water came every three beats, gradually moistening his back even further. Jongdae waited, incredulous, for Minseok to wake up. Because that would’ve had to woken him up. That would wake anyone up. Wasn't this technically a form of torture, or something?

But Minseok slept on, oblivious. Jongdae quietly scoffed, and stood, looking around for the remote to turn it off. He looked on top of their dressers, their night stands, and inside the drawers. (He found a bottle of lube inside Minseok's nightstand. Jongdae swallowed past his suddenly dry throat, put it back, and very carefully didn't think about it). He even wandered out into the rest of the apartment to look for it, but he came up empty handed. He sighed and went back into the room, and looked at the unit with his hands on his hips. He was going to have to turn it off manually.

There was a puddle on Minseok now, slowly collecting water in the small of his back. Jongdae picked up his damp towel and used the end of it to lightly dab away the moisture there. The condensation continued to drip.

Determined, Jongdae draped the towel around his neck and carefully put his left foot on the mattress, leaning forward and bracing his hand on the wall before levying himself on the bed. He tried to do it as gently and quietly as he could, he really didn't want to wake Minseok up, but Minseok huffed in his sleep and wiggled closer the wall. Jongdae watched, frozen, trying to keep his balance with one foot on the bed and the other in the air, until he settled. Jongdae slowly swung his right leg around and delicately put his foot between Minseok's waist and the wall. When he shifted his weight, the top sheet under his right foot pulled at the rest of the blanket and Minseok's breathing hitched, just slightly. Jongdae held his breath and waited, but Minseok's breathing deepened again.

Jongdae sighed in relief and used the hand that was still steadying him on the wall to reach up and turn off the AC unit. It clanked and then the light humming slowed down until it stopped completely. Jongdae used his other hand to gather the towel from around his neck and hold it to the corner of the machine to catch the water that was still falling. Jongdae didn't know how long it would take to stop dripping. He thought about their shower head that would drip for at least 20 minutes after someone took a shower, and hoped it wouldn’t take that long. But that was directly connected to the water pipes, this was just condensation. Jongdae gingerly lifted the towel away from the corner, a droplet of water using that exact moment to drip down onto Minseok. Jongdae scowled and replaced the towel.

He heard rustling noises, and felt the sheet under his foot go taut. He looked down to see a blinking Minseok looking back, his torso twisted at the waist to look up.

"Jongdae? What're you doing?" His voice was rough from sleep, but he smiled sweetly up at Jongdae, as if he found it funny to wake up with Jongdae standing over him in bed. Jongdae fought down the heat in his cheeks.

"It's okay, hyung, just go back to sleep," he said softly. He'd get down in a minute anyway, the towel had to have soaked up the last of the water soon.

Minseok started to turn all the way over. "Jongdae--"

When Minseok swiveled his waist, it dragged the sheet with him, yanking it out from under Jongdae's socked foot. Jongdae lost his already tentative balance with a yelp and came crashing down on his hands and knees, directly on top of Minseok. His arms were framing Minseok's shocked face, and his thighs were bracketing his waist. Jongdae could feel Minseok's hands gripping his hips. Jongdae gaped at Minseok, his heart pounding. Minseok's lips twitched before he started laughing, the loud high-pitched laugh that was Jongdae's favorite. Jongdae couldn't fight his flush this time.

"Hyuuuuung," he whined, tipping forward to hide his face in Minseok's neck. "Don’t laugh at me! I was trying to be nice!"

Minseok's laughter subsided and Jongdae felt a hand tangle in the hair on the back of his head. He used his position to his advantage and discreetly nuzzled Minseok. Minseok squirmed a little.

"Jongdae, your eyelashes are tickling me."

Pouting, Jongdae went to go sit up, but the hand in his hair and on his waist flexed and kept him in place.

"What were you even doing?" Minseok said softly, directly in his ear. It was pretty clear Minseok wasn't going to let him up, and Jongdae was always down for cuddles, especially with his favorite hyung. He let his body relax, daring to straighten out his legs so he was laying completely on top of Minseok, pinning him to the mattress. Minseok let it happen without a word of complaint. Jongdae closed his eyes and grinned, pressing his face closer into Minseok's neck.

"I was turning off the air conditioner and catching the condensation that was dripping on you. It was getting you all wet," he said into Minseok's warm skin.

Minseok hummed and brought the hand on his waist up to wrap around Jongdae, holding him closer. "You're sweet. Good dongsaeng," he mumbled, clearly already falling back asleep.

Jongdae's heart swelled with affection and he luxuriated in the warmth from Minseok. Minseok always gave Jongdae the affection he wanted in casual touches and friendly hugs, but Jongdae loved it best when they laid together just like this. Soft and warm, wrapped up in each other, usually watching a movie or talking late into the night on one of their beds.

Minseok and Jongdae weren't together like Baekhyun and Yixing were, but recently...Jongdae thought he might want to be.

Jongdae felt when Minseok tipped over the precipice of awake to asleep, his hands going loose and relaxed where they embraced him. Jongdae smiled into his neck and pressed a soft kiss into the skin there. He breathed in Minseok's clean scent and let himself relax, following Minseok into sleep.


End file.
